Secrets of General Hospital
by SpixieIsTrueLove2289
Summary: Mr. Craig returns for another game only this time it's at General Hospital. Of the many eyes he opened, of the many people he tested, of the many relationships he changed, there were two people who benefited the most; Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones.


A/N: So the story is based off of spoilers, rumors, spumors and so I compiled them together with my own ideas and just wrote something. It's not supposed to be very long, a few chapters at best. Read and review if you like what you see, thanks.

Secrets of General Hospital

Chapter 1: Back to the beginning

Every inch of a hospital lies a memory that turns into a buried secret that are known to the people that lived those moments and to those that weren't there, they become a story. This is the story of how one glorious occasion turned into one night of terror brought on by a madman who returned to wreck havoc in the lives of Port Charles citizens. Of the many eyes he opened, of the many people he tested, of the many relationships he changed, there were two people who benefited the most from his games; Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones.

----

"Mr. Spinelli, the last time I took you hostage you were glued to the hip of Screw You Lulu. Tell me, who is your, well how should I put this? Your new love?" –James Craig

----

Damian Spinelli strolled into General Hospital on usual business, but what was usual business for the Jackal? On a normal day he would walk into Stone Cold's office, rant to him about the woman he loves and then carry on with whatever his master desired from him. But that was on a normal day, a day that had not existed in the assassinator of cyber space's date book for weeks now.

"Spinelli!" He stopped, as he was about to enter the elevator where the shout of his own name sent chills down his back still. He turned to the dark haired nurse as she walked over to him, "Nurse Leyla."

"Hey," she softly smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm," he started, but quickly interjected with his third person self, "The Jackal is doing as expected."

He could see the look on her face that the little anguish he expressed from switching identities made her uncomfortable. She knew she bothered him and he felt deep sorrow for putting that burden on her, "Um how are you?"

She put on that frail smile as she did every time she saw him, "Good. It's hard trying to get used to things, but we're taking it one day at a time."

"Yeah," he concurred as though that's what he was doing, "One day at time."

"Well I have to get back," she looked over her shoulder at the nurse's station piled up with work.

"Of course," he motioned with his hands to the station.

"Um it was good seeing you," her smiled was slightly warmer, "It's been a while."

"Yeah," he deeply sighed, "The Jackal has been meaning to call and ask you for an outing to get a refreshment, but…"

"It's okay, things have been hectic here," she gently touched his shoulder before hearing Epiphany call to her, "Take it easy okay?"

He nodded as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek and then made her way back to work.

"_Pl-ple-please don't make me chose," he stuttered feeling the gun pushed against his skull._

"_Oh, but where would the fun be in that?" Mr. Craig glanced at the three women._

"_Shall I choose for you Mr. Jackal?" He aimed the pistol at Fair Lulu, Maximista and Nurse Leyla._

"_Answer me," he delve the gun into his neck, "Answer me!"_

"_Me!" His friendly nurse stepped forward._

"_Oh a volunteer!"_

"_No!" Spinelli moved forward but felt the tug of gunmen._

_Mr. Craig turned to him, "Where are you manners Mr. Spinelli?" He dragged Leyla forward, "This woman is willing to die for you and your blonde ones. Be grateful."_

"_This is wrong!" He fought the grip of the men before falling to his knees._

"_Yes!" Mr. Craig shouted, "This is wrong!" He let go of Leyla and grabbed Spinelli by the hair, "It is wrong that this woman is about to die for you and you don't even love her."_

_He pushed the gun into his chin, "And that's why you are a coward Mr. Spinelli because you let people make decisions for you instead of taking it like a man and standing up for what's right!"_

"_No!" Spinelli looked away from him._

"_OH YES!" He giggled before aiming the gun at her, "Maybe this will teach you a lesson!"_

He heard the shot in his mind and physically jolted as if it was happening again right in front of him. Leyla waved at him and he waved back at her. He had to remind himself that Leyla was alive, he only wished he was doing as well.

He turned away from her and entered the elevator where as he turned to the push the button of the floor to his appointment, he realized he had pushed the wrong button. In a matter of minutes, he'd return to the place that started it all.

To be continued...


End file.
